


Rewind. Fast Forward. Play. Pause. Stop. Eject.

by WarriorMR



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorMR/pseuds/WarriorMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always hated you. I always hated you the most.</p>
<p>
  <b>Fast forward.</b>
</p>
<p>Out of everyone I've ever met, I hate you all the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind. Fast Forward. Play. Pause. Stop. Eject.

**Play.**

I fuckin' hate you.

**Play.**

Son of a--

**Pause.**

**Play.**

My name is O'Malley.

**Play.**

Brace for impact!

**Fast forward.**

**Play.**

**Pause.**

**Rewind.**

**Play.**

Hello. You are early.

**Fast forward.**

**Play.**

You may call me F.I.L.S.S.

**Rewind.**

**Play.**

To Blood Gulch? 

**Fast forward.**

**Play.**

I'm allergic to Aspirin.

**Rewind.**

**Play.**

...

**Play.**

...Tex?

**Play.**

To the Director of Project Freelancer, from the Oversight Sub-committee Chairman.

**Play.**

You are the Alpha.

**Pause.**

...

**Play.**

It only works on computers, remember?

**Play.**

I think I just shut off my short-term memory.

**Play.**

If I don't come back, you're in charge of remembering me, okay?

**Pause.**

...You might as well make it a good one.

**Play.**

...

...

...

**Pause.**

**Rewind.**

**REWIND.**

**_REWIND._ **

**Play.**

Point Texas.

**Play.**

**Fast forward.**

**Play.**

I forget you.

**Stop.**

**Stop.**

**Eject.**

**Insert disc.**

**Play.**

**Rewind.**

**REWIND.**

**Play.**

I won't take orders from a shadow.

**Fast forward.**

**Play.**

Tex didn't wear dog tags.

**Play.**

He needs to pay.

**Play.**

Your past doesn't define who you are.

**Play.**

You were my greatest creation.

**Play.**

Never say goodbye.

**Play.**

...

Miss me, assholes?

**Play.**

P.S., suck our balls.

**Play.**

This is the story of how I died.

**Play.**

...I don't know.

**Play.**

We thought we were the good guys. I'm sorry.

**Play.**

I'd like to quote the great William Shakespeare, but... to tell you the truth, I don't actually think he said it.

**Play.**

North was a crazy son of a bitch.

**Play.**

...

**Pause.**

...In the end, they just have to have faith.

Ain't that a bitch.

**Pause.**

**Stop.**

**Stop.**

**Eject.**

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this turned out pretty cool! i had a really sudden burst of inspiration a little bit ago, said "fuck it", and wrote in a really different style than i usually do
> 
> i probably missed a lot of important quotes but w/e 
> 
> sorry for the distinct lack of chucker i (accidentally) hinted at in the summary
> 
> [trambler dot clambler](http://marblehornetz.tumblr.com)


End file.
